


We'll always have Paris (CLEXA AU) - PART 2

by iblamemia



Series: We'll always have Paris (CLEXA AU) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Conventions, Doctor - Freeform, F/F, F/M, France (Country), Hospital, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, London, Los Angeles, Multi, Paris (City), Spain, actress, doctor/actress, loveislove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblamemia/pseuds/iblamemia
Summary: This is the second part of my story "We'll always have Paris". STOP reading this if you haven't read the first part yet, because... well... spoilers 🤫Assuming you have read the story, our girls had their happy ending almost a year later when they met again in Paris at the same event and Lexa pretty much came out of the closet, kissing Clarke in a room full of fans.The second part of the story consists of three chapters and an epilogue. Each chapter happens in a different city/country, giving us an insight in their life immediately after the kiss at the convention, and later as a couple living in L.A., facing new challenges as they try to work around their busy schedules to spend as much time together as they possibly can.We also get to see how Clarke copes with being constantly in the eye of the public as Lexa's girlfriend and what kind of effect the whole 'coming out of the closet' thing had on Lexa's career and their relationship in general.There will be more smut scenes, of course 😉And I won't say anything else 🤐I hope you'll stick around to see the end of this story! I know I enjoyed writing it!S.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa Woods, Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Series: We'll always have Paris (CLEXA AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685497
Comments: 43
Kudos: 132





	1. Paris

**NOTE: Hello! 🤗 Here is the second part of the story. There are three chapters and an epilogue, around 17,500 words in total ... the first chapter is the shortest (3350 words) and the third one is the longest (almost 8000 words).**

**Thanks for reading and your comments are welcome, as always** ❤️

**I hope you like it!**

**S.**

* * *

Clarke was certain her clothes had never been taken off as quickly as Lexa had successfully done it in under what felt like ten seconds.

The moment the fresh air brushed Clarke's naked breasts, she could see the eagerness in Lexa's eyes to be reunited with her favourite part of the blonde's anatomy and it didn't take long before she took one of her pink nipples in her mouth.

A smile cropped up on Clarke's face when she heard the sound of pleasure that left Lexa's throat as her tongue circled around it, making it even harder than it already was.

She pulled her closer, clutching onto the back of Lexa's head with her fingers lost in her chestnut locks.

\- Damn... I missed this - she whispered.

Lexa's lips curled into a smile as she bit Clarke's erect nipple gently, eliciting a loud moan from the blonde, and then soothed it again with her tongue.

Her soft lips followed the familiar trail north, reaching the blonde's neck and finally stopping at her ear.

\- I love you, Clarke... - she said in a low voice, noticing the goosebumps on Clarke's skin.

The blonde's hands stroke Lexa's silky skin on her back all the way to her neck, and then slightly leaned back to find the brunette's eyes, cupping her cheeks with her hands.

\- I love you, Lexa... - Clarke said softly, losing herself in the darkness that eclipsed Lexa's green eyes right before their lips met in a lustful kiss.

Lexa gently pushed Clarke onto the bed and quickly removed her own clothes before she lay on top of her. 

They both moaned when they felt the warmth of their naked bodies, a feeling they had been deprived of for far too long and they were more sure than ever that they were not going to let themselves live without it ever again.

. . . . . .

_One hour earlier..._

After the kiss they had shared in front of Lexa's fans during the photoshoot session, the room was suddenly filled with excitement and a general sense of disbelief, since no one could've anticipated that the star of the show would actually kiss another woman in front of everyone. The organizers of the convention were flabbergasted, the fans were confused, wondering who that blonde woman was, but Lexa and Clarke, on the other hand, were simply happy. 

There wasn't a shred of doubt in Lexa's mind that it was exactly what she wanted and needed to do. She was no longer willing to put her happiness aside in order to meet the expectations of her manager and the people in the show business who would rather see an image of her that in no way represented who she really was. Lexa had given it a lot of thought during the time that she and Clarke had been apart, and had come to the conclusion that no matter the consequences, she didn't want to be in the closet anymore. 

She was well aware that it could have grave repercussions for her career, especially now that she had signed a contract to star in a big production movie, but it didn't scare her at all. Not after she had experienced what it felt like losing Clarke and if she knew one thing, it was that none of it mattered if she didn't have her by her side. And after all they had been through, there was no way in hell that Lexa would agree to keep their relationship a secret just to keep appearances.

Once they had stopped kissing, the chanting was starting to quiet down and they smiled at each other moments before they were interrupted by Raven and Octavia, giving Lexa a big hug.

\- Damn, Woods... that was some kiss, ha? - Raven said with a huge grin on her face.

\- Umm... well... - Lexa's cheeks were burning as she turned her head and locked eyes with Clarke, who was standing by her side. - I couldn't help myself... 

Clarke smiled timidly at her, feeling Lexa's hand grabbing hers.

\- I think the fans are starting to get impatient, though... - Octavia observed.

\- Yeah... you should continue with the photoshoot, babe... - Clarke suggested.

\- Let's take some photos then! - Lexa said excitedly. - You all have VIP passes after all - she winked at them.

They posed in front of the camera, first Clarke and Lexa, then all together and in the end Lexa with Octavia and Raven, before the two of them and the blonde left the room, letting the actress continue the photoshoot sessions with her fans.

It seemed that the word had spread fast, because once they got to the big space outside the conference hall, they could feel all eyes on them and the whispers were becoming louder with each second that went by. 

\- I don't know how Lexa does it... - Clarke said to her friends. - I feel naked right now...

\- I think they're trying to figure out which one of us made out with her - Raven laughed. - I love it!

\- Of course you do - Octavia rolled her eyes and smiled. - I'm with you on this one, Clarke... it's quite uncomfortable with all these people here staring... 

\- We could grab something to drink in the lobby bar lounge - Clarke suggested.

\- Aaaand my moment of fame is over - Raven pouted, making them laugh.

On their way there, Clarke texted Lexa to her know about her whereabouts and an hour later she received a call from her favourite brunette, telling her she was in her hotel room, waiting to meet her there.

Clarke didn't waste another second to take the elevator to the third floor and knocked on the door when she was in front of Lexa's hotel room, with her heart in her throat, eager to feel the warmth of her embrace again.

. . . . .

The blonde opened her legs wide and lifted them up, wrapping them around Lexa who had made herself comfortable between her thighs, rubbing against her wetness.

They needed to feel every inch of their bodies, almost as if they were trying to melt into each other and become one. Clarke's face was buried in the crook of Lexa's neck, inhaling her scent, her arms and legs wrapped around her as the latter was moving back and forth on top of her, increasing the speed with each new thrust. 

Clarke was on the verge on having an orgasm when Lexa suddenly stopped and gave her a wet kiss before she trapped one of her nipples in her mouth, and then moved on to the other one at the same time she was squeezing her breasts. Her hands slid down her sides as her tongue woke up every single nerve in Clarke's body, carressing her skin while moving south until she finally reached her desired destination. 

Lexa's hands were placed firmly on Clarke's hips as she pressed her lips on the blonde's wet folds, finding that special bundle of nerves and eliciting a loud moad from her the moment she started sucking on it. She could feel Clarke's hands on the back of her head, her fingers clenching and pulling her closer with each new stroke of her tongue, making the blonde scream when she pushed her middle finger inside her wet sex.

The thrusts became deeper and faster, and another finger was soon added inside Clarke's warm slickness, just seconds before the walls of her vagina tightened around Lexa's fingers, shaking and twitching as she moaned her release.

She didn't wait for the post-orgasmic spasms, instead she pulled Lexa up and shoved her tongue inside her mouth, moaning when she felt her own taste on her lips. 

Her hands were grabbing Lexa's behind and the kiss was intense, charged with lust and sexual tension that still needed to be released.

Clarke separated her lips from Lexa's to fill her lungs with air and they were panting as they locked eyes, blue meeting green.

\- Sit on my face, baby... - Clarke's voice was low and raspy, sending an immense wave of arousal throughout Lexa's body.

Lexa smiled with a smirk on her face as she sat up and positioned herself above Clarke's face with her knees on each side of her head.

Clarke quickly grabbed Lexa's glutes and buried her head between her thighs, expertly exploring her soaked folds with her tongue.

No matter how hard Lexa tried to make her pleasure last longer, there was no way she could contain the explosive orgasm that took over her entire body, moving her hips fast, feeling Clarke's finger inside her vagina and the pressure of her tongue on her clitoris.

She was still holding onto Clarke's hair as she rode out the post-orgasmic wave. 

When she opened her eyes, she moved backwards, straddling the blonde's hips and looked down, noticing that Clarke's face was completely wet, from her forehead to her chin, as well as her neck.

\- Oh my God... Your face... - Lexa quickly grabbed the corner of the sheets and started wiping it.

\- Babe... - Clarke chuckled, seeing the horror in Lexa's eyes.

\- How did it get on your forehead? It's all over! - she said as she continued wiping Clarke's face.

\- Babe... - Clarke grabbed her by the forearms, making her stop. - You squirted...

\- What? - Lexa raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth in shock. - I don't know how to do that...

\- I guess you do now - Clarke smiled and gently stroke Lexa's cheek with the palm of her hand.

\- Oh wow... - the brunette couldn't wrap her head around it. - I'm so sorry... Let's go wash it off... 

\- Lex... - Clarke grabbed her hand as she was trying to get off of her. - Why are you apologizing? - she said, glancing at Lexa's flushed cheeks. - You have no idea how hot that was... 

\- Really? - Lexa couldn't hide her embarrassment.

\- Yes, really... - Clarke smiled. - I always wanted to see what it was like - she admitted.

\- I'm so embarrassed... - Lexa covered her face with her hands as she let herself fall on top of Clarke, hiding in the crook of her neck.

\- Don't be, love... it was unbelievably sexy - Clarke said, wrapping her arms around Lexa. - And... a big turn on... - she smiled as she lifted Lexa's chin up with her fingers, placing a soft kiss on her plump lips.

\- Mmm alright... - she smiled back. - I guess this is how my body reacts to finally seeing you after eight long months... 

\- Well, I hope you'll do it again... even without being apart for that long... - Clarke winked playfully at her.

\- Oh, no no... - she shook her head. - Squirting or no squirting, we're not spending any more time apart, no no... Not even a day... Or maybe just a day, but that's it...

\- Hmmm... - Clarke narrowed her eyes. - What about when you're shooting on location? In Vancouver?

\- Damn... Ok, more days, then... But that's not until November... And I'll make sure I do all my scenes in the first four days of the week and on Thursday night I'm back... and we'll have til Sunday - she said passionately. 

\- That's a good plan, love - Clarke gave her a peck on the lips.

\- And... I can also fly you out to Vancouver for the weekend... If I need to stay sometimes...

\- That would also work - Clarke smiled, touched by Lexa's determination to find solutions to see each other. - What time is it, by the way?

\- It's... - Lexa glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. - Almost 1 pm... Ughhhh...

\- What time do you have to be back?

\- 2 pm... I want to stay here... - she said as she pulled Clarke even closer. 

\- I know, baby... but you need to shower and get dressed... and you also need to eat something - Clarke said in a soft voice.

\- Ughhh... I know... Let's get room service and in the meantime we take a quick shower? - she suggested.

\- Sounds perfect - Clarke agreed. 

The food arrived shortly after they got out of the shower and they were enjoying their lunch on the balcony when Clarke received a text from Raven.

\- It's Ray - she told Lexa. - She says they're in the lobby with Octavia and that there are a lot of reporters in front of the hotel... she thinks it's because of... our kiss.

\- Cool - Lexa said calmly and continued eating.

\- Cool? - Clarke raised her eyebrows. - Aren't you... nervous about it?

\- Not at all - she said after swallowing the bite of food down her throat.

\- But... It seems like the word has spread... Lex... you can still deny it... you can say it's just rumours... no one took a photo... and I can hide in here for the rest of the convention, it's totally fine - Clarke was concerned.

\- Clarke... - Lexa smiled, touched by her thoughtfulness. - I was planning on coming out anyway... the only difference now is that I'll be holding my girlfriend's hand when I do it...

Clarke was not ready for the effect that the word _girlfriend_ coming out of Lexa's mouth had on her, bringing tears to her eyes, unable to say anything. Lexa noticed immediately and went around the table to where Clarke was sitting, knelt down in front of her and placed her hands on her knees.

\- Babe... We don't have to go public if you're not ready... I know it's a big step and a lot of pressure... I'm sorry if I... - she was interrupted by Clarke's lips, sealing hers with a kiss, feeling her salty tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

She cupped Lexa's face with her hands and leaned with her forehead on hers.

\- I'm all in, Lex... - Clarke smiled at her before their lips met again, confessing their love for each other.

* * *

The second part of the event started around 2 pm when Lexa and some of the cast of the show returned on stage, ready to answer the fans' questions.

She looked relaxed and nothing could wipe the goofy smile off her face that turned into a full on grin when she located Clarke, Raven and Octavia in the front row, clapping their hands enthusiastically. 

As expected, the first question from the audience was for Lexa and it happened to be from one of the fans that had actually witnesed the kiss between Lexa and Clarke earlier during the photoshoot sessions. 

\- Lexa... umm... - she hesitated. - Well... this morning you mentioned that you were in love with someone... My question is... Is that person here today?

The fans started clapping their hands and chanting, excited to hear the answer.

Lexa's smile widened and she grabbed the microphone before glancing at Clarke, who simply nodded at her, smiling.

\- Yes... - Lexa said after the audience had calmed down. - She is here...

The applause and the screams from the audience spread throughout the conference hall and Lexa could hear a lot of questions, all at once, but was able to understand that everyone wanted to know more about it.

\- Lexa... you said _"she"._.. - the presenter interfered. - Does this mean you're officially coming out of the closet?

\- This means that I'm in love with my girlfriend - Lexa answered, looking at Clarke who was still trying to grasp the reality of the moment. - Love is love, people! - she said loudly and everyone was suddenly on their feet, applauding and showing their support.

\- So... Lexa... - the presenter continued. - There are rumours that some of the fans actually witnessed the kiss you and your girlfriend shared during the photoshoot session... Is this true? And if it is, is there a chance that you recreate that kiss right here on this stage?

Lexa laughed out loud and waited for the audience to calm down before answering the question.

\- It's true, yes - she said. - It wasn't planned, actually... And I know she definitely didn't expect me to kiss her in front of everyone - she laughed and saw Clarke do the same while looking at her. - But... it's been a while since we last saw each other, so... I couldn't help myself - she said and heard the audience say "awwwww" as a response to her words.

\- Where is she now? - the presenter insisted. 

\- Right there... - Lexa pointed at Clarke. - The gorgeous blonde in the first row - she said and saw Clarke wave timidly at the presenter. 

All of the sudden, the fans started chanting "kiss" repeatedly and Clarke's heart rate increased dangerously at the thought of having to go up on stage. Lexa, on the other hand, found the whole situation amusing and started gesturing to Clarke to join her, but quickly gave up when she saw that the blonde was shaking her head while laughing and she knew there was no way she was going to convince her to come up. 

The audience's chanting was becoming louder and as soon as Lexa saw that Clarke was gesturing to her to come down instead, she quickly stood up and jumped off stage, finding herself in front of the blonde whom she grabbed gently by the hand, pulling her up. 

\- Hi - she smiled as she put her hands around Clarke's waist, creating their own bubble again, oblivious to the screaming from the audience.

\- Hi - Clarke smiled, wrapping her arms around Lexa's neck.

They leaned into a soft kiss, giving the fans a lot more than what they had expected when they had bought the tickets for the convention.

The kiss was short and sweet, but there was still enough time for some of the fans to take pictures of them during the act, which Clarke and Lexa didn't mind at all, since they had agreed earlier to go public with their relationship.

Lexa went back on stage with her cheeks flushed, and before they continued with the event, she thanked everyone for their support and requested that there would be no more questions about her love life, as she wanted to focus on talking about the TV show. 

After the event was over, the hotel chauffeur took Lexa, Clarke, Raven and Octavia to the city centre, where they had dinner and drinks before going back to the hotel.

The following morning it was the second and last day of the convention and Raven and Octavia stayed only for the first part of it, as they needed to get to the airport in the afternoon to catch their flight back to Madrid. Lexa had arranged the ride and Clarke decided to escort them to the departure terminal, as she didn't know when she would see them again, since she was moving to L.A. in three days. Octavia had one more week left of her rotation in the Hospital _La Paz_ , and Raven had decided to take a week off work to spend it with her girlfriend in Madrid before they would drive back to Marbella and move in together. 

The three of them had arrived to Paris on Friday night, but Clarke had managed to convince the receptionists to keep it a secret from Lexa, explaining that they were going to surprise her at the convention.

They had to be very careful walking down the hall, as they passed Lexa's room, the same one she stayed in the year before and considering their rooms were directly across from hers, they stayed inside until the next morning, making sure Lexa had already left before they took the elevator to the ground floor where the event was held. 

And now their fun weekend was coming to an end as they were saying their goodbyes at the Departure terminal, promising to stay in touch and to make plans to see each other soon.

The chauffeur took Clarke back to the hotel and she went directly to her room to wait for Lexa to join her after the end of the convention, anxious to feel her body on hers again and to find out if they could finally beat their love-making record from the previous year.


	2. London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa go to London to meet Lexa's friend Val.

On Monday, Clarke and Lexa were on their way to _Westminster_ , where the latter had reserved a suite for them to spend one night in the _Corinthia London_ hotel. They had taken a train from Paris that morning and after a two and a half hour ride, they arrived at the _St Pancras International_ station and were now in a taxi, headed towards one of the top luxury hotels in central London.

The reason for the trip was actually Val, Lexa's friend, who had insisted that she wanted to meet Clarke and wouldn't take _no_ for an answer. The couple didn't mind at all, in fact, they found the timing perfect, since there seemed to be more and more paparazzi circuling around in Paris, trying to take a photo of them leaving the hotel. Luckily, they had managed to do that unseen, thanks to the hotel chauffeur, who had picked them up at the hotel's back entrance and drove them to the _Paris Gare du Nord_ station in a vehicle with tinted windows.

Lexa's hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a black baseball cap and sunglasses, trying to avoid being recognized. She and Clarke had one backpack each with just one change of clothes and the basic hygiene products, as they would only stay in London until the afternoon of the following day.

They checked in at 1 pm and once they were in their room, Lexa called Val to make plans to meet with her and her boyfriend Jacob for lunch.

After taking a 25-minute stroll in the direction of the _Buckingham Palace_ , Clarke and Lexa found the Lebanese restaurant _Nouf_ , near _Victoria station_ , where they had made a reservation earlier and went inside to wait for the other couple.

Not long after that, a smile cropped up on Lexa's face when she saw her friend Val entering the establishment and stood up hastily to welcome her with a warm hug. 

She was a petite, vibrant blonde with an elegant body and big blue eyes, whereas her boyfriend Jacob was a tall, good-looking robust man with brown hair, strong jaw and kind eyes.

\- It's so good to see you, Lexie! - Val said as she gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

\- You too! - Lexa replied, excited to see her friend after almost a year.

\- Thank God for these conventions in Europe, otherwise you would forget all about me... especially now that you're a big time Hollywood star and all that - she said playfully, winking at Lexa.

\- Don't listen to her, Lexa - Jacob joined the conversation. - This is her way of showing how excited she is to meet your girlfriend - he said before he stood between them and gave Lexa a strong hug.

\- Yeah... speaking of which... - Val raised her eyebrows and looked at Clarke, who was standing behind Lexa.

\- Sorry, yes... - Lexa turned around and smiled at her girlfriend. - Clarke... I'd like you to meet my friend Val... 

\- Hi - Clarke smiled as she approached Val, extending her arm to recieve her hand in a handshake.

\- Oh, come on... - Val said, her arms open wide. - Lexa told me you're a hugger... come here - she smiled as she wrapped her arms Clarke, who was pleasently surprised by the warm welcome.

\- And this is Jacob, Val's boyfriend... - Lexa continued with the introdution.

\- Nice to meet you, Clarke - he smiled and gave her a hug as well.

\- Nice to meet you both - Clarke said before they sat down at the table.

\- You were right, Lexie... - Val spoke again and they all looked at her, waiting for her to continue her thought. - She smells amazing! 

Clarke could feel the heat in her cheeks as she took a sip of water and was about to thank Val for the compliment when Lexa replied instead.

\- Told ya - she smiled contently.

\- Did she tell you the story about the perfume? - Val asked Clarke.

\- Umm... the perfume? - Clarke lowered her eyebrows and looked at Lexa.

\- Val, no! - Lexa exclaimed, her cheeks picking up a reddish tone.

\- What is it? - Clarke's smile widened, amused by Lexa's reaction.

\- Oh, come on... it's not like she doesn't know how crazy you are about her - Val looked at Lexa and laughed. - Are you going to tell her or should I?

\- Ugh - Lexa sighed. - You tell it... - she gave up, giving her friend permission to tell the story.

\- So... - Val started. - When the two of you were... well... apart... Lexa missed you terribly, so she had your Captain America t-shirt that she kinda "borrowed" after your vacation together... she said it smelled like you and she always had it in her bed... 

\- Awwww - Jacob said, noticing that Clarke had grabbed Lexa's hand over the table and kissed it softly when Val told the part about the t-shirt.

\- Very cute, yes... - Val smiled at them. - So... after a while, it looked like the scent was gone and she was very upset about it...

\- I wasn't upset! - Lexa interrupted her, her cheeks still flushed. - It just... bothered me - she said quietly and received a gentle squeeze from Clarke, who was smiling at her.

\- Fine, fine... you were bothered by it - Val rolled her eyes before continuing. - Anyway... this was in Vancouver and it was freezing... but our dear Lexa was on a mission, so she got dressed and went in search for your perfume! And she wouldn't stop until she found it... 

\- You did that? - Clarke turned to Lexa, who simply nodded at her timidly. - Oh, babe... - Clarke couldn't help herself and cupped her face with her hands before she gave her a kiss on the lips.

Seeing Lexa being shy like that made her want to wrap her arms around her and never let her go. She knew that the brunette loved her, but after hearing the story about the perfume, Clarke was even more convinced that Lexa was definitely the best thing that had ever happened to her.

\- Yeah, but it didn't smell the same... - Lexa said and pouted. - It's the same perfume, but it smells completely different on your skin... - she shrugged, looking at Clarke.

\- Of course it does... it's the pheromones - Val stuck her tongue out playfully at Lexa, making everyone laugh.

They were interrupted by the waiter who took their drinks order before coming back shortly after that to take their food order as well.

While they were waiting for the food, Lexa went to the bathroom, leaving Clarke with Val and Jacob.

\- So, Clarke... Do you love Lexa as much as she loves you? - Val jumped right into it.

\- I do... - Clarke didn't hesitate. - I love her very much... - she said with glow in her eyes.

\- Then make sure you don't hurt her again... - Val said in a calm tone, not trying to be rude, but letting Clarke know that she really cared for her friend and was looking out for her.

\- Babe... - Jacob interfered, afraid that Val might be overstepping.

\- No, no, it's fine... - Clarke was quick to reply. - She's right... I did hurt her... And I almost lost her because of my actions... but I can assure you that I would rather die than hurt Lexa ever again - she said firmly.

\- Good - Val smiled contently. - A little dramatic, but okay - she joked and Clarke laughed, followed by Jacob who was relieved that the conversation was picking up a lighter tone. - _Pazi na nju*_ , Clarke... - she said to her in Serbian.

\- _Hoću_ _*_ \- Clarke replied and they smiled at each other, whereas Jacob was dumbfounded, since he had no idea that Clarke understood Val's native language.

In that moment, Lexa returned to the table and shortly after that the waiter brought the delicious food they had ordered earlier, which they enjoyed very much over a very pleasent conversation and Val didn't hesitate to share more embarressing stories about Lexa.

The weather was quite nice so they decided to spend the rest of the day in _Hyde park_ , enjoying each other's company and feeding the squirrels, before Val and Jacob had to go home and do some paper work they had left unfinished because they had left work earlier that day to meet with Lexa and Clarke.

They, on the other hand, had decided to go back to the hotel around 8 pm and once they were in their suite, Clarke went to the balcony to have a video chat with her parents and Lexa used that opportunity to order room service from the bedroom. 

As soon as she was done talking to the reception, she asked Clarke if it was alright if she joined her on the balcony, to which the blonde responded with a broad smile, gesturing to her to come closer. 

**_Video call_ **

_Clarke:_  
\- She's right here, actually... - she said, looking at the camera and then at Lexa, who realized that they had been talking about her.

 _Ana:_  
\- When do we get to meet her then? - Clarke's mother was anxious to meet the woman who had stolen her daughter's heart.

Lexa smiled at Clarke and walked towards her.

 _Lexa:_  
\- How about now? - she said as she stood next to Clarke and waved at the camera.

 _Ana & Liam:_  
\- Hello, Lexa! - they both exclaimed when they saw Lexa's face on the screen. - It's so nice to finally meet you!

 _Lexa:_  
\- Likewise, Mr. and Mrs. Griffin - she smiled politely at them.

 _Liam:_  
\- Oh, it's just Liam and Ana, dear - he said, smiling.

 _Ana:_  
\- We were starting to think you weren't real - Ana joked.

 _Clarke:_  
\- Mum! - she protested. 

_Ana:_  
\- What? It's true!- she laughed. - Lexa, she talks about you all the time and she describes you as the most perfect human being that has ever existed on this planet...

 _Lexa:_  
\- Well, I don't know about that... - she said as she turned her head and looked at Clarke, whose cheeks had acquired a dark red tone. - I believe that title belongs to her...

 _Ana:_  
\- Oooh, Liam... - Ana exclaimed. - Look how in love they are!

 _Clarke:_  
\- Alright, that's enough! - Clarke was sure her face was all shades of red and was trying to change the subject. 

That was when they heard a knock on the door and Clarke looked at Lexa a bit confused, since she thought they weren't expecting anyone.

\- It's room service - Lexa told her, seeing the confusion on Clarke's face and leaned to the camera to say goodbye to her girlfriend's parents.

 _Lexa:_  
\- It was nice meeting you! Have a nice day! - she waved at them before she ran inside the room to open the door for the room service.

 _Ana:_  
\- Oh, Clarke... she's lovely! - she said enthusiastically.

 _Liam:_  
\- She really is, dear... - Clarke's father agreed.

 _Clarke:_  
\- I know - Clarke smiled at them. - I'm gonna go now... Talk to you tomorrow, ok?

 _Ana:_  
\- Sure, honey... have fun! 

They blew kisses to the camera and Clarke ended the video chat, eager to see what Lexa had prepared for her. 

\- Lexa? - she shouted, surprised to see that her girlfriend was not in the room.

\- I'm in here, love! - Clarke heard Lexa's voice come from the direction of the bathroom. - Just give me a second, okay? I'll be right out!

\- Okay - Clarke bit her lip, curious to see what Lexa was up to, hearing the sound of water over her voice.

A few minutes later, the brunette opened the bathroom door and found Clarke standing very close to it, impatiently waiting for her. 

\- Come on in - she smiled at Clarke as she opened the door wider, letting her go inside the bathroom.

Clarke could hear The Weeknd's _Earned it_ in the background as she entered the bathroom, noticing only a few dimmed lights over the bathtub and the room service cart next to it, on top of which she could see two glasses of champagne, an opened bottle inside an ice bucket, one bowl of whipped cream and another one with fresh strawberries in it.

\- Oh my God, baby... - Clarke's eyes widened at the sight in front of her, completely surprised by what Lexa had prepared for her. 

\- Do you like it? - Lexa was excited to see Clarke's reaction. - It would've been better with candles, though... but it's against hotel policy... so I had to improvise...

\- It's perfect, baby! - Clarke turned around and wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck. - I love it... and I love you... - she said before she placed her lips on Lexa's. - No one has ever treated me this good before...

\- You deserve it... you're worth it... - Lexa kissed Clarke back and smiled at her, holding her tight with her arms wrapped around her waist.

\- Did you just quote the song in the background to me? - Clarke narrowed her eyes and they both laughed out loud.

\- Let's get inside the bathtub... - Lexa suggested as she pulled Clarke's top up and over her head.

Their clothes were soon on the floor and they were gazing at their bodies with lust as they went inside the bathtub and sat across from each other. Lexa reached over to the room service cart and grabbed the two glasses of champagne, giving one to Clarke and raising hers in a toast.

\- To us... - she said as she extended her arm towards Clarke.

\- To us... - Clarke smiled at her, clinking the glasses before they both took a sip of the champagne.

Lexa leaned and pressed her lips on Clarke's, the intensity of the kiss increasing quickly as she felt the blonde's tongue on her lower lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth, which she gave immediatly, eager to feel her warmth.

Her lips parted, allowing the blonde to shove her tongue inside her mouth and they both moaned when their skilled muscles mashed hungrily, as if they were trying to devour each other.

Clarke placed her hands on Lexa's waist, pulling her closer and the latter spread her legs, wrapping them around the blonde as she put her arms around her neck.

She grabbed her glutes and lifted her on top of her, eliciting a moan from the brunnette as she started leaving wet kisses down her neck, feeling her heart rate increase with each new stroke of her tongue.

Lexa entwined her long fingers in Clarke's hair, latching onto it as the latter trapped her nipple in her mouth, biting it softly before soothing it with her tongue and then repeating the same action with the other breast. The brunette's moans were becoming louder and she was unable to control the movements of her hips, looking for friction as her arousal was building up in her lower abdomen.

\- Hold on tight... - Clarke whispered before she moved one hand between Lexa's thighs, burying her fingers in her folds and feeling her slickness mixed with the warm water.

The brunette tightened her grip on Clarke's hair, a loud moan escaping her mouth the moment she felt the blonde's other hand between her glutes and arched her back when she entered her from behind with the middle finger at the same time she pushed two fingers inside her vagina from the front. 

Her hard nipple was once again trapped between Clarke's lips and Lexa deepened the penetration, moving her hips almost frenetically and tilted her head backwards when the blonde pressed her clitoris with her thumb.

That was the last push Lexa needed before she came undone, moaning her release, followed by a few post-orgasmic jerks before she completely relaxed the muscles of her body, feeling safe and loved in Clarke's arms wrapped around her. 

She slowly moved away from the blonde after leaving a few soft kisses on her lips and reached over to the shelf to grab the champagne glasses.

They both drank up before they got out of the bathtub and Lexa wrapped a big white towel around them, wiping the water off their bodies. 

Clarke filled the two empty glasses with some more champagne and looked at Lexa seductively over her shoulder before she left the bathroom completely naked, walking in the direction of the bedroom.

The arousal went through Lexa's body like electricity as she grabbed the bowl of whipped cream and followed Clarke, anxious to feel her underneath her.

She found her lying on the bed, naked, with one hand between her legs, gently rubbing her clitoris and looking up at Lexa who bit her lip, trying to contain the moan threatening to leave her throat.

Lexa quickly climbed on top of her, straddling her hips and leaving the bowl of whipped cream by her side before she grabbed her by the wrists and leaned on top of her, putting her arms up on each side of Clarke's head. She didn't wait for an invitation to press her lips on hers, burying her tongue inside the blonde's mouth as soon as her lips parted, letting out a loud moan. The brunette let go of Clarke's wrists and interrupted the kiss, sitting up and grabbing the bowl of whipped cream with a smirk on her face.

Clarke bit her lower lip as she watched Lexa dip her finger in the white fluffy foam and then moved her hand towards her breasts, applying some of the cream on her nipples. The blonde's breathing became heavier as Lexa started licking the whipped cream of her hard nipples and she could swear they had never been as sensitive as they seemed to be at that exact moment.

She took her time, giving Clarke's nipples the well deserved attention before she reached for the bowl again and this time she applied some of the whipped cream down the blonde's stomach, finishing at her centre of pleasure. Lexa rubbed her folds with her fingers, watching Clarke move her head to the side and bite into the pillow, trying to contain her moans.

Her tongue started removing the cream from Clarke's upper abdomen, slowly moving south, taking her time to enjoy the way her girlfriend's skin was reacting as she was moving along the white trail, leaving goosebumps behind. 

When she reached her final destination, she started licking the whipped cream between her folds, paying special attention to her button of pleasure, alternating between circular movements around it and gently sucking on it.

Clarke was unable to hold back the sounds of satisfaction that were becoming louder as she was approaching her orgasm, no matter how hard she tried to delay the climax of her pleasure.

\- Lex... babe... I'm... - she managed to say, panting. - I'm... com... coming... Oh God...

She was overwhelmed by the intensity of the orgasm, achieved by clitoral stimulation only, yet it turned out to be extremely consuming, making her body shake like a leaf.

Lexa moved up, smiling contently and she lay next to Clarke with her head on her chest, listening to her racing heart beat slowly calming down.

\- Mmm... I really enjoyed that - Lexa said as she put her arm around Clarke's waist.

\- Imagine how I feel then... - Clarke chuckled softly.

\- I wish you had brought... you know... - Lexa hesitated.

\- What? - Clarke had an idea about what Lexa was referring to, but needed to hear it from her.

\- It's just that... I have a lot of energy... and I would've loved to use... well... to strap on the _The Commander_ and... do you... - she finally said.

\- The Commander? - Clarke laughed. - Did you just name our strap on?

\- Yes - Lexa laughed as well.

\- Mmm... tell me... what would you do to me if we had it here? - Clarke was curious.

\- Well... Lately I've been imagining... taking you from behind... - she admitted. 

\- You mean... anal? - Clarke asked, raising an eyebrow. 

\- Oh... no... just... you know... doggy style - she explained.

\- I never imagined hearing those words out of your mouth - Clarke laughed. - It's cute... And... It looks like today is your lucky day... - she said and Lexa lifted her head up to look at her.

\- You have it? Really? - she asked excitedly.

\- I brought all of our "friends" - Clarke winked at her. - I thought we might need them to beat our record... 

\- Right! - Lexa chuckled. - Let's get on with it, then! - she exclaimed and jumped off the bed. - Where's your backpack?

\- Over there, on the sofa chair - Clarke pointed. - They're in a bag... just take it out... 

Lexa quickly took the bag out of the backpack and turned it around, emptying it on the bed. She could see _The Commander_ , next to _Hercules_ , as well the beaded anal dildo, the tube of lube and the handcuffs.

\- We should get a double dildo as well - she suggested as she grabbed _The Commander_ and strapped it around her hips. - I've always wanted to try one of those...

\- Whatever you want, baby - Clarke smiled, amused by Lexa's enthusiasm. 

\- What I want... right now... is for you... to turn around... - she said sensually as she took the lube, poured some of it in the palm of her hand and applied it on the dildo from tip to shaft.

Clarke felt a tingling between her legs, reminding her of the effect the brunette had on her, and she obeyed, turning her body around and buring her face in the pillow.

Lexa quickly lay on top of her and moved her hair before she licked the back of her neck at the same time she was rubbing the dildo between her glutes. Clarke moaned, enjoying the soft bites Lexa left down her spine all the way to her butt cheeks, which she spread before she dug her tongue inside, making her girl moan louder and lift her ass up, looking to deepen the penetration. The brunette grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up, moving her tongue lower towards the source of her wetness and moaned when she felt her sweet taste in her mouth.

\- Oh, fuck... babe... - Clarke was loud. - I need you... now... 

She quickly stood up and pulled the blonde closer to the edge of the bed, enjoying the view of her girl on all fours, looking at her over the shoulder with pure lust in her eyes.

Lexa grabbed the dangling dildo and placed the tip at Clarke's wet entrance, eliciting yet another moan from her before she pushed inside, enjoying the way she arched her back at the intrusion, almost screaming of pleasure.

The dildo slid all the way in, disappearing inside the blonde and Lexa started moving back and forth, holding her tight by the hips, completely aroused by the sound their bodies made at the end of each thrust.

She was enjoying immensely at the sight in front of her and she was sure that she hadn't heard anything sexier than the sounds that were coming out of Clarke's mouth. Lexa loved making her girl moan and she had discovered that she absolutely adored how Clarke's raspy voice sounded when she was talking dirty to her. 

\- Do you like it like this, baby? - Lexa said in a sexy tone as she was increasing the speed and the depth of the penetration.

\- I love it... Mmm... I love it when you fuck me, baby... - Clarke said in between moans and Lexa could feel her clitoris throbbing.

\- Mmm... I love fucking you, Clarke... - she said, noticing how Clarke's moans were becoming louder and her breathing heavier.

\- Oh God... Fuck me, Lex... Harder... - her voice was even raspier and she tilted her head back as Lexa started moving even faster at the same time she slid her hand down Clarke's mons pubis all the way to her wet folds and applied pressure on her clitoris. - Yes... fuck... yes... baby... right there...

\- Fuck, baby... You turn me on so much... - Lexa was feeling the tension building up in her lower abdomen.

\- I'm comi... ing... fuuuuck... - Clarke moaned and started moving her body towards Lexa, controling the pace and reaching an explosive orgasm that made her scream as she let the wave of pleasure go throughout her body.

A high pitch sound deafened her temporarily and she felt the spasms inside her sex, as well as the tingling in her toes. Her knees felt weak and she was grateful for Lexa's hands that were now firmly placed on her hips, patiently waiting for her girl to get all her senses back.

The post-orgasmic fog finally cleared up and Clarke moved a bit forward, allowing Lexa to take the dildo out of her.

\- That was... intense... - she said as she lay on her back, watching Lexa unhook the strap on.

\- It really was... I almost came myself... - Lexa admitted.

\- Mmm... I can help you with that - Clarke licked her lips, smiling seductively at Lexa.

\- Yeah? - Lexa smiled back. - What did you have in mind?

\- Take a guess... - Clarke raised an eyebrow.

\- Your favourite? - Lexa's smile widened as she climbed on top of Clarke.

\- You know me too well - Clarke said as she slid down until her face was directly under Lexa's soaked folds, which she didn't hesitate to explore with her tongue.

Lexa knew she was on the verge of reaching her climax the moment she felt the pressure of Clarke's warm tongue on her clitoris and didn't hold back when the orgasm took over her body, making her twitch as she held onto her girl's hair, feeling her hands squeezing her glutes.

She came down from Clarke's face and lay on her side next to her, finding her eyes and smiling at her.

\- I didn't squirt this time, did I? - she joked.

\- Unfortunately not... - Clarke teased her.

\- Well, the night is young - Lexa played along.

\- What time is it anyway? - the blonde asked and turned around to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand. - 10:30 pm... we have at least one hour and a half to go if we want to beat the record...

\- Challenge accepted! - Lexa exclaimed. - I'll just go grab the strawberries and the champagne... we're going to need some fuel if we're gonna do this! - she said with determination and she gave Clarke a peck on the lips before she jumped off the bed.

Clarke chuckled, finding Lexa enthusiasm incredibly adorable, as well as everything else about her, feeling extremely lucky to actually be the one that she had chosen to give her heart to.

They spent another two passionate hours in that hotel room in London, finally beating their sex record from the previous year in Paris and fell asleep completely exhausted in each other's arms.

* * *

**_*Translation of the words in_** ** _Serbian_**  
Val: _Pazi na_ _nju_ \- Take care of her.  
Clarke: _Hoću_ \- I will.


	3. Los Angeles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last (and the longest) chapter before the epilogue.  
> I hope you're enjoying the story! :)
> 
> S.

After a 15-hour flight from Paris, Clarke and Lexa had finally arrived in Los Angeles in the afternoon of the 29th of April. 

Lexa was excited to show Clarke the house she had recently bought, so they got in the vehicle that was waiting for them at the airport and 25 minutes later they arrived at their destination.

It was a 1920s Spanish-style starter house in West Hollywood, spanning a bit more than 90 square metres of living space with two bedrooms and two baths. Clarke noticed that it was completely walled and surrounded by a tall hedge for celeb-style privacy, featuring an attached one-car garage and one-car driveway for off-street parking. 

Once they were inside, she could appreciate the renovated home sports chic neutral interior decor with honey-hued hardwood floors and whitewashed walls, noticing a fireplace in the living room that had large windows for plenty of natural light.

The kitchen, while quite petite, included eat-in bar seating, luxe Bosch appliances and an adjacent breakfast nook.

Lexa then took her to the master suite, which was secluded in its own mini-wing and included a private bath with walls of painted brick, as well as two bedrooms with French doors that allowed direct access to the gardens and to the wraparound patio with several seating options and even an outdoor table for alfresco dining. Clarke especially loved the front courtyard area that had a charming cactus garden planted with a variety of low-maintenance succulents.

When they entered the master bedroom, Clarke's jaw dropped when she saw the painting she had given Lexa in Paris, only enlarged and framed on the wall over the bed. She remembered how nervous she was back then when she was drawing her eyes with Heda's black war paint around them and she recognized the words _Love is not a weakness_ in her handwriting, as well as her own name signed in the right bottom corner.

\- Oh my God, Lex... - Clarke turned around to face Lexa, who was smiling at her contently. - What... how... ? - she was at loss for words.

\- I love your painting so much, love... - Lexa wrapped her arms around her waist. - I had it enlarged and framed because I wanted to look at it every morning... - she explained and leaned to give Clarke a peck on the lips.

\- I love you so much... - Clarke couldn't help but tear up a bit.

\- I love you too - Lexa was touched by the blonde's reaction.

\- Your home is lovely, babe... - Clarke said as she walked out to the garden. - What happened to your apartment?

\- I sold it - Lexa replied. - I've always prefered living in a house... and when I saw this one, I knew that it was the one... But, you see... For now, that's all it is... a house... and I was hoping you could maybe... help me make it a home... - she said, noticing how Clarke stopped walking and slowly turned around to face her.

\- What... what do you mean? - she asked, lowering her eyebrows.

\- I want you to move in with me, Clarke - Lexa said, feeling her heart racing inside her chest. - Look... I've been thinking... it's very close to the hospital, exactly 4 km... I checked - she continued speaking, sounding very excited. 

\- Babe... - Clarke tilted her head to the side and smiled. - I have an apartment, remember?

\- I know, I know... but I really want to wake up next to you... every day... - Lexa insisted.

\- I want that too, but... moving in together... that's a big step... - she said as she moved over to Lexa and cupped her face with her hands.

\- Yes, but... I'm ready... Aren't you? - she asked quietly.

\- It's not about that, love... - Clarke felt bad for turning her down, but she knew it was for the best. - I just think we shouldn't rush into it, you know? - she said and saw Lexa nod. - Look... let's just see how things go the first couple of weeks... and I'll sleep here most of the nights anyway, you know that...

\- Yeah... I know, babe... - Lexa smiled at her. - I'm sorry for insisting... I'm just very excited for us to start our life together - she said, blushing at the confession.

\- Me too, love - Clarke smiled back and pressed her lips on Lexa's. - And we will... we have all the time in the world... I'm here now...

Lexa leaned into another kiss, a bit more passionate than the previous one and they went inside to take a shower before they had a take out dinner, ending the night falling asleep naked in each other's arms.

The next day, Lexa gave Clarke a ride to the hospital where she was supposed to meet her mentor and pick up the keys to the apartment that they had arranged for her to stay in during the residency.

They went inside together and Clarke gave her ID to the woman working at the front desk, who almost fainted when she recognized Lexa, right when she was about to call Clarke's mentor.

\- Oh my God... you're... - she exclaimed and put the phone down. - Please take a selfie with me? I'm a huge fan! 

\- Thank you... - Lexa smiled at her. -Umm... yeah, sure... - she agreed and the woman leaned closer to Lexa, extending her arm and pointing the front camera of her phone at them to take the selfie.

\- Wow... thank you... - the woman was visibly excited. - What... why are you... here... I mean, how may I help you? - she offered, not realizing that she was in fact accompanying Clarke.

\- Oh, no... I'm with her, actually... - Lexa smiled politely, pointing at Clarke. - You were about to call her mentor to let him know she's here?

Clarke almost chuckled when she noticed the embarresment on the woman's face, who grabbed the phone hastily and started dialing.

\- Yes, of course... - she smiled awkwardly. - Hello, Dr. Jaha? I have a Dr. Clarke Griffin here to see you? - she said as she read the name from Clarke's ID. - Of course, yes... Thank you... - she finished the conversation and looked at Clarke. - Dr. Griffin, if you could please wait a few minutes... Dr. Jaha will be right down... - she said in a soft voice, while handing her back her ID.

\- Yes, sure... thank you - Clarke smiled at her and moved away from the front desk, along with Lexa.

They were standing in the waiting area and Clarke couldn't help but notice the stares and loud whispers from some of the people that walked by, surprised at the sight of the actress, probably wondering about the reasons for her being in the hospital.

The news about Lexa being _out_ were just beginning to spread in the U.S. and there were already some photos of her and Clarke together from the convention in Paris circling the internet, but the brunette couldn't care less, as she was more interested in enjoying her time with her girlfriend before she would have to start shooting the new film in two weeks. The good thing was that the production was in L.A., so she would be still able to see Clarke every day.

\- Do you want me to wait for you in the car? - Lexa offered, seeing that Clarke was a bit uncomfortable due to the attention they were drawing to themselves just with the brunette's mere presence.

\- No, no, of course not... - she smiled gently at her. - I have to start getting used to it anyway, right?

\- Well... I don't know... I just feel bad about it... - Lexa shrugged, slightly clenching her jaw.

\- Oh, babe... don't... - Clarke grabbed her hand. - I chose to be with you... and I knew what I was getting myself into... and it's the best decision I have ever made - she smiled and felt relieved when she saw Lexa's face relax, smiling back at her.

\- Dr. Griffin? - a deep male voice interrupted them and when Clarke turned around, she saw a tall, handsome African American man in his mid 40s, dressed in blue scrubs and white coat, walking towards her.

\- Yes - she smiled and shook his hand when he stood in front of her.

\- Welcome! - his smile widened. - I am Dr. Thelonious Jaha - he introduced himself. - It's good to finally meet you in person...

\- Thank you! You, too! - Clarke already liked the doctor's energy. - Umm... this is my girlfriend... Lexa - she said as she turned her head to the brunette.

\- Oh, hello! - he greeted Lexa enthusiastically. - Nice to meet you, Lexa! - he shook her hand, completely unaware of her identity. 

\- Likewise - Lexa replied with a broad smile on her face.

\- Well, we're thrilled to have you, Dr. Griffin... - he said, looking at the blonde again. - Today I'm only going to take you to HR... there are some papers you need to sign and the keys to your apartment are also there... I've been told it's a lovely one-bedroom apartment at a 5-minute walking distance from the hospital...

\- Yes, they sent me photos - Clarke replied. - It's perfect, thank you for finding it for me...

\- Of course! It's the least we could do - he smiled at her. - Alright then... tomorrow you have your medical check up scheduled first thing in the morning, they'll do a blood and urine test, ECG, audiometry and eye examination... just the basics... and then you can start right away.

\- Great - Clarke nodded at him.

\- You've been vaccinated for Hepatits B, right? - he inquired.

\- Yes, I sent you the documentation and the last blood test with the numbers of hep B surface antibodies... - Clarke replied.

\- Perfect! They have it all in HR, then... Shall we get going? - he asked, looking at the couple.

\- Clarke, I'll wait for you in the car, if that's alright? - Lexa said to Clarke.

\- Oh, you can come along, Lexa... - Dr. Jaha offered. - There's no problem at all...

\- Thank you - she smiled at him. - But I have to make a phone call anyway... - she declined. - It was very nice meeting you, Dr. Jaha... - she said and saw the doctor nod at her before she turned to her girlfriend. - Clarke, I'll meet you at the car, yeah?

\- Okay, Lex... I won't be long... - she smiled at her girlfriend and watched her walk out of the establishment.

\- You have a lovely girlfriend, Dr. Griffin - Dr. Jaha commented as they were walking down the hall on their way to HR. - Is she Australian as well?

\- Thank you - Clarke replied. - She is, yes... - she smiled, thinking about the moment when Dr. Jaha would find out that he had actually met a celebrity. 

In the meantime, Lexa was walking in the direction of her car when she took the phone out of her pocket and unlocked the screen, seeing another three missed calls from her manager Gary. He had been trying to reach her since the day before, which she could only assume had to do with her recent coming out, something that she knew he wouldn't approve of, which was why she didn't consider it worth mentioning to him before doing it.

However, she knew she would have to face him eventually, so she took a deep breath and exhaled before she went inside the car and called him.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, her lips curled into a smile when she saw her beautiful girlfriend walking towards her and she got out of the car to greet her with a hug.

\- All done - Clarke said as she wrapped her arms around her.

\- Good - Lexa smiled as she inhaled Clarke's scent. - Dr. Jaha seems like a nice person...

\- He really does, doesn't he? - Clarke smiled back as they moved away from each other and she walked over to the front passenger door. - Who did you have to call, by the way? - she asked once they were both inside the car.

\- Oh... my manager - Lexa replied. - Well, my ex-manager now... - she said nonchalantly as she started the car.

\- Gary? - Clarke widened her eyes. - Wait, Lex... what happened?

Lexa turned off the car and locked eyes with Clarke, deciding to tell her about it rather sooner than later.

\- Well... for starters, he's a homophobe... - she started talking. - And he was pissed about what happened in Paris... looks like the news travelled to the U.S. - she smiled. 

\- Oh, babe... - Clarke grabbed her by the hand. - I'm so sorry...

\- I'm not - she said after placing a soft kiss on Clarke's hand. - He was always against me coming out of the closet... And until now I thought it was because he only wanted what was best for my career... but after talking to him, I realized it was because he didn't want to be associated with any gay celebrities... which was why he didn't object when I fired him - she finished, shrugging.

\- What an asshole - Clarke expressed her disgust. - So... what does this mean for you, then? Is it going to affect your career?

\- He'll still get his share from the projects he had arranged for me... but we're done... - she replied. - I don't think it's a bad thing at all, actually... 

\- You'll have to find a new manager now, right? - Clarke asked.

\- Yes... - Lexa nodded. - But, I don't think I'll have to wait too long... news travel fast in Hollywood... and with me being officially out, I believe the right person will come to me... Times have changed, babe... plus, this is a big story... everyone will want a piece of it - she winked at Clarke.

\- I suppose you're right... - she smiled. - I mean, look at Cara Delevingne, right? She's been with her girlfriend for over a year now and she's never been more popular...

\- True... - Lexa agreed. - Shall we go, then? Do you have your keys?

\- Yes... - Clarke confirmed. - Are you sure you're ok? - she needed to check before they left.

\- Positive... - Lexa leaned over to the passenger's seat. - You're here and that's all that matters - she gave her girlfriend a peck on the lips before they drove off in the direction of Clarke's apartment.

* * *

The next morning, Lexa took Clarke to the hospital and was unpleasantly surprised to see a bunch of paparazzi surrounding her car the moment she stopped in front of the main entrance.

\- Shit... how did they... - she huffed as she covered her face with her hand, trying to hide from the flashes. 

\- I bet it was the woman at the front desk... - Clarke said, sounding irritated.

\- Fuck... I'm so sorry, babe... I shouldn't have come with you yesterday... - Lexa looked at her, feeling bad for the whole situation.

\- Lex... stop apologizing... - Clarke smiled softly. - I wanted you to come... It's not your fault... we'll just have to find another way to enter the hospital next time... - she winked at her. - Gotta go now... I'd kiss you, but I don't want to give them the satisfaction...

\- I could take you to the garage and you go from there... - Lexa suggested.

\- That would take a lot longer, love... - she declined. - I can't be late on my first day... I'll just walk fast and hide my face from them... they can't get into the hospital anyway...

\- I'll come out with you... 

\- No, don't... I'll be fine, Lex, really... - Clarke said as she unfastened the seatbelt. - I love you.

\- I love you too - a half-smile curled Lexa's lips as she helplessly watched her girlfriend get out of the car, running away from the paparazzi while covering her face before she disappeared behind the hospital's entrance door.

She drove off, feeling angry and powerless and did a few circles around Hollywood, making sure she was not being followed before she parked her car in the driveway of her house.

* * *

At 5 pm Lexa picked up Clarke from the hospital, finding herself in a lot better mood compared to earlier that day, especially after the blonde had told her that she had had an amazing first day at work and that everybody had been very nice to her.

Lexa also had good news for Clarke, but had decided to wait until they got home to share it with her.

They had picked up some take-away food on their way to Lexa's house, excited to spend their first weekend there.

\- So... good news... - Lexa started the conversation as they were enjoying their early dinner at the outdoor table in the patio. - I have a new manager!

\- Already? - Clarke asked cheerfully. - That's great, babe! Tell me more...

\- Her name is Indra and I actually met her at the Emmys back in September... - Lexa started explaining. - She was interested in taking me as a client, but I wasn't considering it back then... I had her contact, so I called her when I came back from the hospital... 

\- Wow! That's so cool! - Clarke's smile widened. - Congratulations, love!

\- Thank you - Lexa smiled back. - I was so angry this morning, Clarke... The paparazzi already know your name and place of work... and it triggered me... I mean, I know I have no way of stopping them from getting information... But I can at least control the narrative, you know? - she said and saw Clarke nod at her. - So, Indra has already found a way to help me with that...

\- Really? - Clarke was surprised at the turn of events. - What is she going to do?

\- Well, since I'm starting with the shooting of the new film in two weeks, she actually found a way to squeeze me in for an interview with Ellen before that... - Lexa explained. - I'm going to officially come out on her show... 

\- Wow! That's... I mean... who better than Ellen, right? - Clarke said, holding Lexa's hand.

\- I think so too... - Lexa agreed. - If it's alright with you, Indra will stop by on Monday evening to go over the questions... I'd like you to be here so we make sure I don't reveal anything you're not comfortable with...

\- Of course, babe... - Clarke stroked the back of Lexa's hand with her thumb. - Whatever you need...

\- Thank you, love - Lexa placed a kiss on Clarke's hand and they enjoyed the rest of their evening together, feeling excited about the upcoming events in their lives.

* * *

_Two and a half months later_

On the late evening of the 14th of July, Clarke was in Lexa's house, cooking the food she had bought earlier for their anniversary dinner.

It had been exactly one year since their first night in Paris and Lexa would often give Clarke the keys to the house, especially when she had to work late on set and she loved it when her girlfriend would welcome her with a home-cooked meal. Lexa's career hadn't suffered at all since she had come out of the closet, on the contrary, it turned out to be the best decision she had ever taken and there were scripts and collaboration offers flying her way from the best producers and film makers in the industry.

Inspite of their busy schedules, she and Clarke had managed to see each other every day, except on the days the blonde had to do a 24-hour shift, and their relationship seemed to flourish. The paparazzi had eventually left Clarke alone, and she had been riding a bicycle to work every day ever since Lexa had started working on the new film. Lexa had introduced Clarke to Maia and her boyfriend Rudy, and they often hung out together, since they all seemed to be getting along very well.

Clarke had prepared vegan lasagna, as well as chocolate cupcakes for dessert, and had just opened a bottle of white wine when she heard the garage door open, assuming Lexa had arrived home.

A few minutes later Lexa walked into the kitchen and hugged Clarke from behind, placing soft kisses on her neck, as the latter was pouring some wine in the glasses.

\- Mmm... Your skin smells so nice, baby... - Lexa said as she inhaled near Clarke's neck.

\- Does it smell like... lasagna? - Clarke said playfully.

\- You made my favourite meal! - Lexa exclaimed excitedly.

\- I did - Clarke smiled and turned around to give Lexa a kiss, holding the two glasses of wine. 

\- Thank you, love... - Lexa said as she grabbed one of the glasses. - To us! - she raised it, producing a clinking sound when it touched Clarke's.

\- To us, baby - Clarke gave Lexa another kiss before she took a sip.

\- I'll just take a quick shower and I'll be right back, ok? - Lexa said before she started walking fast in the direction of the bathroom.

Clarke was about to take another sip of wine, when she heard her ringtone and was thrilled to find out that it was a video call from Raven. She quickly slid the green botton up the screen and answered the call.

_**Video call** _

_Raven:_  
_-_ Hey, love birds! - she shouted and Clarke could see her and Octavia sitting outdoors, waving at the camera.

 _Clarke:_  
\- Hi! - she waved back, smiling. - Where are you guys? It not even 7 am over there...

 _Raven:_  
\- We're in Puerto Banús - Raven replied. - My parents rented a house here for the summer... We just picked them up from the airport - she explained.

 _Clarke:_  
\- That's wonderful! I haven't seen Antonia and Marcus in ages! - Clarke said nostalgically.

 _Antonia:_  
\- You know you're invited to visit us in New York anytime you'd like, Clarke! - she could hear Raven's mother speaking in the background. - And your girlfriend, of course - she added when Raven turned the camera towards her.

 _Clarke:_  
\- I know, yes... we've just been very busy lately... - Clarke explained.

 _Raven:_  
\- Where is that girlfriend of yours, by the way? - Raven turned the camera back to herself.

 _Clarke:_  
\- She's in the shower... she just got back from set - Clarke answered.

 _Raven:_  
\- Is that a code for pooping, Clarke? - Raven raised an eyebrow.

 _Octavia:_  
\- Oh my God, Ray - Octavia protested. - You're unbelievable - she said before she started laughing.

 _Clarke:_  
\- It's not! - Clarke laughed as well. - Lexa and I don't use codes for that... You know I believe that two people can not be really close unless they're completely relaxed around each other... The relationship would eventually fall apart...

 _Octavia:_  
\- Yeah, thanks for that, Clarke - Octavia spoke again. - Thanks to your theory, Raven was forcing me to fart in front of her after three months of dating, because she said it would prove our relationship was healthy - she finished and they all started laughing. 

_Clarke:_  
\- Well, she wasn't wrong - Clarke replied. - Look at you now! Still going strong! 

_Raven:_  
\- So, Clarke... is your relationship healthy, then? - she moved her eyebrows playfully. - It's been almost three months since you moved to L.A. ... That's the limit, after all...

 _Clarke:_  
\- Oh, it's very healthy, believe me - Clarke winked at her. - It's been for a while now - she laughed. - Plus, today is our one year anniversary... from when we met in Paris...

 _Octavia:_  
\- Right! It was in July... - Octavia remembered. - Have you got something special planned?

 _Clarke:_  
\- We're staying at Lexa's place, actually... I just finished cooking her favourite meal... and I've been working on her gift for the last month... but I can't tell you what it is, she might hear... - she whispered the last part.

 _Raven:_  
\- Is it a lap dance? - she was quick to ask. - You should've told me, Clarke... I could've given you some pointers... Remember when I did it for Octavia and she was soooo turn...

 _Octavia:_  
\- Ray! - she exclaimed, covering Raven's mouth with her hand. - Your mother is here!

 _Antonia:_  
\- Oh, honey... - Antonia joined the conversation. - I'm used to it... She has no filter when it comes to that subject... - she said in a causal way, making everyone laugh.

 _Raven:_  
\- Yeah... we're all adults... we all have sex - she continued once Octavia had removed her hand from her mouth. - Speaking of people who are doing it... I saw Madi and Ricky in the centre of Marbella the other day!

 _Clarke:_  
\- Yeah, she's visiting again... - Clarke replied. - I think she'll stay for the whole summer...

 _Raven:_  
\- Damn, our boy Ricky must be really good in...

 _Octavia:_  
\- Alright, Clarke... We're gonna let you get back to your dinner now - she interrupted her girlfriend, changing the subject. - Say hi to Lexa for us!

 _Clarke:_  
\- I will! - Clarke laughed. - It was good seeing you! Say hi to Marcus... - she smiled at the camera and waved at them. - Bye!

 _Raven, Octavia and Antonia:_  
\- We will! Bye, Clarke!

They blew kisses to the camera before they ended the call.

Not long after that, Lexa came back freshly showered and they went to the patio to enjoy their dinner _al_ _fresco_. The talked about their day and Clarke told Lexa that she had started studying for the USMLE as well as for the board exam that she would be taking next July to obtain the Certification from the American Board of Orthopaedic Surgery after finishing the residency program. She needed to pass the United States Medical Licensing Examination (USMLE) first to be licensed to practice in the US and she had decided to take the board exam as well to set herself apart as a recognized specialist in the eyes of patients, hospitals, employers, and insurers. 

Lexa was happy to hear that, because it was another proof that Clarke was set on persuing her career in The States, which meant the world to her and it was the best gift she could've given her. She, on the other hand, told Clarke about her day on set and seemed to be very pleased with the scenes and with the production in general. She felt confident that they would be done by November when she would have to go to Vancouver to shoot the final season of _"The Last Commander"._

As soon as they were done eating, Clarke went inside the house and came right back, carrying a big, rectangular object, wrapped in recycled brown paper. Lexa noticed another smaller, but thicker object of the same shape, covered in the same wrapping paper, that Clarke was unsuccessfully trying to hide behind her back.

\- Presents time? - Lexa smiled as she raised her eyebrows.

\- Yes! - Clarke exclaimed excitedly. - Happy anniversary, baby... - she said and handed the bigger object to Lexa.

Lexa unwrapped the present eagerly and her jaw dropped when she saw what her girlfriend had done for her.

It was a framed watercolor painting of the first selfie they took together, exactly one year ago at the convention in Paris. She recognized Clarke's style, which she adored, and she could feel tears coming to her eyes as she analyzed the details that her girlfriend had managed to capture perfectly, taking her back to the moment she first laid eyes on her.

\- Wow, Clarke... - she was finally able to speak. - When did you... wow... this is amazing! My God... you're so good, baby... I love it! - she locked eyes with Clarke. - Thank you so much!

\- Yeah? - Clarke was happy to see that Lexa liked the painting. - I'm glad you like it, babe - she said right before Lexa pulled her by the back of her neck and gave her a kiss.

\- I love it... - they smiled at each other as they touched their foreheads together.

\- I also made you this - Clarke handed her the other present.

\- Another one? - Lexa pretended she hadn't seen her hiding it behind her back.

\- I know you saw it - Clarke laughed. - But thanks for pretending - she winked at her and gave her another kiss on the lips.

Lexa quickly opened it and saw that it was a photo album with the words "Our journey..." written on the front and when she started going through the pages, she realized that Clarke had developed all of the photos they had made together since they had known each other, starting from Paris, continuing to their vacation in Spain and then Paris again, London and the most recent ones they had taken in Los Angeles. The album was thick and there were still a lot of blank pages in the back, leaving space for all the adventures that were yet to come.

\- I thought we could... complete it... together - Clarke said a bit timidly, waiting for Lexa's reaction who hadn't spoken since she had begun going through the photos.

\- I would love that, Clarke... - she spoke at last and looked up at Clarke with tears in her eyes, some of them already falling down her cheeks. - More than anything... - she said as she pulled her into another kiss, longer and more passionate than the previous one.

They took their time feeling each other's warmth, remembering their time together and looking forward to creating new memories in the future.

\- I have two presents as well... well, three kinda... - Lexa said excitedly once they had stopped kissing. - This is the first one... - she said as she pulled a small, thin rectangular box out of her pocket and handed it to Clarke.

The blonde narrowed her eyes and smiled, anxious to see what was in it. 

She quickly opened it and found a key, placed on a foam-like material on the bottom of the box.

\- Listen.. I know we said we would take it slow and not move in right away... but in the last two months and a half I think it's fair to say that we've been here most of the time anyway... and I really love it when I come home to you... - she started talking faster, unable to predict Clarke's reaction. - You don't have to move in now, I mean, no pressure... I just want you to have the key and whenever you decide it's... 

She was interrupted by Clarke who had placed her hands on her cheeks and pulled her closer, sealing her lips with a kiss.

\- Yes - Clarke said softly as she leaned with her forehead on Lexa's. 

\- Yes? - Lexa opened her eyes and moved slightly back to look at Clarke.

\- Yes - Clarke smiled, seeing the happiness on Lexa's face. - I'd love to move in with you...

\- Really? You mean it? - Lexa's smiled widened. - I don't want to put pressure on you...

\- You're not... I really want to live with you, Lex... - Clarke leaned into another kiss.

The continued kissing for a while, before they were forced to stop in order to fill their lungs with air and that was when Lexa decided to tell Clarke about the next present.

\- Okay, so... the next present is actually not here... - she started explaining. - I made an appointment for us for tomorrow... Because I wanted you to pick it yourself...

\- Pick what? - Clarke was intrigued.

\- Well... I know you sold your motorcycle before you moved here... and I'd really like to buy you a new one... - she said, smiling.

\- What? No, no - Clarke shook her head. - No, Lexa.

\- Why not? - Lexa's smile disappeared from her face. - You must miss it... and honestly, I kinda miss it too... 

\- Lexa... you know how I feel about expensive gifts... - Clarke replied. - And I know it may not seem that expensive to you, but I wouldn't feel comfortable accepting it... 

\- But, babe... - Lexa insisted.

\- No, Lex... please don't insist - Clarke was adamant. - The hospital is really close and I love riding my bicycle... plus, it's good for my ass... - she winked at Lexa. - And I will buy myself a new motorcycle for sure, but not right now... I plan on obtaining an International Driving Permit first, anyway... Plus, once I finish my residency I have to find a job and get a new work permit so I can stay in the States... And then I'll probably get a new motorcycle - Clarke explained.

\- I love your ass just the way it is... - Lexa said, making Clarke smile. - And I know you don't need it... I just wanted to get it for you... But, I understand what you're saying... - she decided to back off after hearing Clarke's arguments. - And you will get a job... I'm sure Dr. Jaha will beg you to stay with them - Lexa winked at her.

\- Thank you, love... It was very thoughtful of you... - Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and placed a kiss on it. - Just don't buy me expensive gifts, ok? And I want us to split the bills for the house as well... - she said firmly.

\- Oh, come on... no way, Clarke... - Lexa shook her head. 

\- There's no way I'm going to be living here not just rent-free, but also not chipping in for the expenses... nah ah - Clarke wasn't going to give up that easily.

\- No, babe... You can have whatever you want, but there's no way we're splitting the bills... - Lexa was determined not to let Clarke have her way.

\- Well, I guess we have a problem then... - she shrugged.

\- Ugh you can be so stubborn sometimes - Lexa laughed. - Alright, tell you what... How about I take care of the bills and you take care of the food? - she suggested.

\- Grocery shopping, take-out food and restaurants? - Clarke asked as she extended her arm to receive Lexa's hand in a handshake.

\- Grocery shopping only... and cooking delicious meals for us, of course - Lexa did the same.

\- Grocery shopping and take-out food - Clarke bargained.

\- Fine... - Lexa rolled her eyes as she shook Clarke's hand. - You got yourself a deal.

Clarke smiled contently before they sealed the deal with a kiss as well.

\- Let's go get the last present now - Lexa stood up and took Clarke by the hand, pulling her up from the chair. - This one is actually for the both of us... - she winked as they stepped inside the bedroom.

Clarke soon discovered that Lexa had bought a double strap-on dildo and they spent the rest of the night giving use to it as their first anniversary came to an end, falling asleep with their arms and legs wrapped around each other.

* * *

_One year later..._

On their second anniversary, Clarke and Lexa were not celebrating only the day they met, but also the day they had officially moved in together. In that time, they had gotten to know each other even better and Lexa had gotten used to Clarke's need to keep the place very neat and the blonde had somehow managed not to nag everytime her girlfriend would leave her makeup all over the bathroom before going out.

In the months between November and April they had spent some time apart due to Lexa being away for the shooting of the final season of _The Last Commander_ , but had still managed to see each other almost every weekend, as well as during the Christmas Holidays, which they spent in L.A. with Lexa's brother Aden, who had come to visit.

It was their anniversary and there were a lot of things they were both very excited about, one of them being Clarke's excellent results on the 8-hour Board Certification exam she had taken earlier that month. She had finished the residency program at the end of April and just as Lexa predicted, her employers were thrilled with her skills, knowledge and professionalism and had offered her a job as an attending surgeon in the hospital. During her residency, she had also passed the obligatory United States Medical Licensing Examination (USMLE) and obtained an unrestricted license to practice medicine in the United States. And now after getting the results from the first part of the Board Certification exam, she had applied for the second part of it as well, which was an oral examination, administered in Chicago each July.

Lexa, on the other hand, was excited not only because of Clarke's and her own success, but also because she had made a very important decision a while ago and the day had finally come for her to transform her thoughts into action. She had bought an engagement ring about a month earlier and she had been anxiously waiting for their anniversary day to propose to Clarke.

She had thought about it a lot, and in the end decided that she would do it in their home instead of some fancy restaurant, knowing that Clarke would definitely prefer it that way as well, so she asked her to wait for her in the garden while she prepared a special anniversary dinner. Clarke was thrilled and excited to see Lexa cook for a change, but at the same time it gave her enough time to get her surprise for her girlfriend ready as well.

After an hour and a half of cooking, Lexa finally appeared in the garden, carrying the plates in her hands, which she almost dropped when she saw Clarke standing there in front of a microphone and holding her guitar that was connected to a speaker. There were candles everywhere, making the atmosphere romantic and intimate.

\- Lexa... - she said into the microphone. - I wrote this for you, baby... 

Lexa managed to leave the plates on the table after the initial shock and sat down, feeling her heart pounding fast in her chest, excited to hear Clarke singing. 

The blonde smiled at her before she played the first chord of the song.

_(I made a cover of this beautiful song and I changed parts of the lyrics to make it fit Clexa's story)_

_LINK:[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9JLSmbxl0cc&feature=youtu.be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9JLSmbxl0cc&feature=youtu.be)_

_**Lyrics:** _

_**Say you won't let go (by James Arthur)** _

_I met you in the dark, you lit me up_  
_You made me feel as though I was enough_  
_We danced the night away, we drank too much_  
_I took that photograph_  
_Of you on the rooftop_

_Then you smiled over your shoulder_  
_For a minute, I was stone-cold sober_  
_I pulled you closer to my chest_  
_And you asked me to stay over_  
_I couldn't make myself go slower_  
_That night wasn't meant for us to rest_

_I knew I loved you then_  
_But you'd never know_  
_'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_  
_I know I needed you_  
_But I never showed_  
_But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_  
_Just say you won't let go_  
_Just say you won't let go_

_I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed_  
_I'll bring you tea with a kiss on your head_  
_And I'll take the kids to school_  
_Wave them goodbye_  
_And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_

_When you looked over your shoulder_  
_For a minute, I forget that I'm older_  
_I wanna dance with you right now_  
_Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever_  
_And I swear that everyday'll get better_  
_You make me feel this way somehow_

_I'm so in love with you_  
_And I hope you know_  
_Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold_  
_We've come so far my dear_  
_Look how we've grown_  
_And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_

_Just say you won't let go_  
_Just say you won't let go_  
_I'm gonna love you 'til_  
_My lungs give out_  
_I promise 'til death we part like in our vows_

_So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows_  
_Finally it's just you and me 'til we're grey and old_

_Just say you won't let go_  
_Just say you won't let goJust say you won't let go_  
_Oh, just say you won't let go_

The moment she stopped singing, Clarke left the guitar by the wall and started walking towards Lexa, who was unable to move and was sitting still on the chair, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Clarke knelt down on one knee in front of her and looked up, finding that green she adored and that was now a bit clouded by the tears.

\- Lexa, my love... - she said with tears in her eyes as she took an engagement ring box out of her pocked and opened it in front of Lexa. - Will you make me the happiest woman alive by marrying me?

Lexa could swear she had never felt her heart beat as fast as it did in that exact moment, and before she could give Clarke an answer, she reached inside her pocket and took out the box with the engagement ring she had bought for the blonde. 

Her hands were shaking as she hurried to open it in front of Clarke, whose eyes widened in disbelief at what she was seeing, feeling the tears roll down her face.

\- Will you? - Lexa managed to asked and they both laughed through their tears.

They leaned into a kiss and said _yes_ to each other as they put the rings on their fingers, ready to embark a new adventure together, thankful for that incredible night that brought them together in Paris.

***** THE END *****

Epilogue ---->>


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa as a married couple ❤️❤️❤️

_One year later..._

On the evening of the 14th of July of 2022, Clarke was in the kitchen, moving her hips to the rhythm of some soft jazz music in the background while preparing her wife's favourite meal for their third "Paris anniversary", as they had named it.

Lexa had called her earlier to let her know that she was on her way home and Clarke could swear she had never been as excited to see her wife as she was that evening, anxious to give her the present she had been hiding from her for over a month.

About two months after their engagement the previous year, they flew their closest friends and family to L.A. to celebrate their wedding in late September. It was a small, intimate event in a rooftop restaurant in L.A. with one official photographer and completely closed for the press. They had an amazing time, catching up with their family and friends and were thrilled to find out that Raven was planning to propose to Octavia over the upcoming Christmas Holidays and Madi was already three months pregnant. She had been living with Ricky in Spain for almost a year, working in Marbella, where she had opened her fashion design studio and had already made a name for herself, especially after having designed both Clarke's and Lexa's red carpet outfits for pretty much every event they had ever attended.

One of their guests was also Clarke's friend, Isabel, who seemed to be happily in love, accompanied by her girlfriend, a well known model from London. Her grandmother had also been invited to the wedding, but due to her advanced age, she was reluctant to make such a long trip, so instead she sent her deepest apologies for not being able to attend, along with the wedding gift - an oil painting on wood she had made specially for the brides. 

Juanmi and Luna were also there, and while they were not thinking about getting married anytime soon, they were pretty excited about their new home they had recently bought together and had also adopted a dog from the animal shelter, following Octavia's example.

The brides' parents were tremendously happy for their daughters and also for the newfound friendship between them that they had developed in the last year over video calls, pleased to have finally met each other in person.

And ten months later, Clarke's heart still skipped a beat everytime she looked at Lexa and it started beating significantly faster the moment she heard the brunette unlock the front door of their house.

\- I'm so sorry I'm late, love! - she shouted as she closed the door behind her. - But I have a good excuse! - she bit her lip when she saw her wife walking towards her with a radiant smile on her face. - God, you look amazing... - she said as Clarke wrapped her arms around her.

\- What's important is that you're here now... - Clarke pulled Lexa into a kiss, feeling her big, soft lips on hers. - Mmm... I missed you...

\- I missed you too, babe... - Lexa buried her face in the crook of Clarke's neck and inhaled, tightening her grip around the blonde's waist.

\- Hungry? - Clarke asked.

\- For you? Always... - Lexa replied with a smirk on her lips, making her wife laugh.

\- Dinner's ready... I'll set the table out on the patio while you shower? - She suggested and saw Lexa nod at her before giving her another kiss on the lips. - Be quick, though...

\- Okay, I'll be right out... - she said as she walked away from Clarke in the direction of the bathroom.

They enjoyed their dinner _al fresco_ , catching up and making plans for the weekend, and then it was time to exchange their presents. 

\- I'll go first, okay? - Lexa was visibly excited as she grabbed her iPad from the bedroom and came right back, sitting next to Clarke. - So... I've been thinking what to get you this year... and I had this idea that I wanted to run by you... Since we almost never use the guest bedroom... well, I was thinking we could make it a recording studio for you - she said as she opened a folder with images on the iPad. - I met with an interior designer, specialized in designing music studios and she made three different versions of how it could be done... These are the plans she made and you can see them here in 3D... - she started showing Clarke the photos she had prepared for her. - So... what do you think? - she asked when she saw that the blonde still hadn't said anything after going through the images.

\- I think it's a lovely idea, baby... - she smiled at her as she placed her hand on Lexa's cheek, stroking it gently. - But we can't make it in the guest room... we're going to need it very soon...

\- Are we having guests? - Lexa lowered her brows, wondering if it was possible that something like that had slipped her mind.

\- Umm... no... - Clarke smiled softly, finding her wife's confused face adorable. - Actually... - she continued as she put her hand inside her pocket, taking out a small, but long rectangular paper box and placed it in front of Lexa. - Open it...

Lexa was not quite sure what to think of it, as she had no idea how could the object inside that box be connected to the music studio she wanted to build for her wife. She quickly removed the lid of the box and stopped breathing for a second as she held the content in her hand.

\- Is... is this... Are you... - she was struggling to find the words as she looked at Clarke, holding a positive home pregnancy test in her hand.

\- Yes - Clarke said, smiling broadly at her. - I'm pregnant...

\- But... - Lexa was still in a shock. - How? I mean... I thought you wanted to wait after the... - she slightly hesitated. - ... miscarriage in February... 

\- I did... - Clarke smiled gently at her. - But after a while I realized that the reason I wanted to wait was not just because I was sad about it... it was more because I was scared of it happening again... - she explained. - And then one day I decided I was done being scared... and I called the doctor and stopped by her office when I was ovulating... and since we still had the semen from the donor for two more inseminations...

\- Oh my God, babe... - Lexa was finally starting to grasp the reality of the moment. - But... why didn't you tell me? I could've come with you... 

\- I didn't want to get your hopes up, love... - Clarke said softly. - I wanted to wait and see it I get past the first month okay and then tell you...

\- First month? - Lexa widened her eyes and smiled. - How far along are you?

\- Six weeks and one day - she replied. - We have an appointment for an ultrasound on Monday, love... But I have to confess something... I wanted to make sure there was a heartbeat before telling you tonight... so this morning I went to see the doctor and she did me a favor... - Clarke said as she took an ultrasound picture out of her back pocket and handed it to Lexa. - The heartbeat is fast and strong, just as it's supposed to be...

\- Oh my God... Clarke... - Lexa said with tears in her eyes as she was looking alternately at the ultrasound picture and Clarke. - This is our baby... 

\- Yes - Clarke couldn't stop the tears falling down her cheeks. - It's our baby, love... - she said right before they joined their lips in a kiss, followed by a long, firm hug.

\- I love you so much... - Lexa whispered in her ear.

\- I love you too, Lex... - Clarke said, with her lips pressed on Lexa's neck.

\- What's that ring over there, though? - Lexa asked as they moved away from each other, pointing at something in the picture.

\- Oh - Clarke smiled. - That's the yolk sac... - she said and saw Lexa lower her eyebrows, looking confused. - It's a membranous sac attached to the embryo and it is important in early embryonic blood supply... - she explained.

\- Mmm... I like it when you use your big doctor words with me... - Lexa said in a seductive tone as she moved her eyebrows up and down repeatedly, making Clarke laugh.

\- You're such a dork - she grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss.

\- I just realized something... - Lexa said after separating their lips. - You haven't drank any wine in the last two months... and your boobs are like super sensitive lately... I mean, last night you almost came like five seconds after I took your nipple in my mouth... - Lexa connected the dots. - I've no idea how I didn't see it before... - she said with a pensive look on her face. - Although, you did say wine gave you heartburn, especially after that stomach flu you had couple of weeks ago.... - she suddenly stopped talking with her mouth open wide. - Wait a minute... there was no stomach flu, was there?

\- Nope - Clarke laughed. - It was morning sickness, babe... - Clarke was amused by Lexa's facial expressions. - You didn't notice anything because you were too busy playing with my boobs... - she raised an eyebrow.

\- I remember no such thing! - she said playfully.

\- How about we go inside and I refresh your memory, then? - Clarke said with a smirk on her face as she grabbed her wife's hand and led her to the bedroom where they spent the next couple of hours adoring each other.

* * *

_Five and a half months later..._

On the last Friday of December, Clarke was taking a nap in the afternoon when she was woken up by a somewhat loud sound resonating from the other room.

\- Babe? - she shouted, figuring it was probably Lexa working on something in the nursery room.

\- It's all good! - Lexa shouted back. - Sorry for the noice... go back to sleep, love!

Easier said than done, of course, especially now that Clarke was 28 weeks pregnant and it was only a matter of time before the baby decided to play kickball inside her womb again, confusing her bladder for the ball and forcing her to leave the comfortable bed.

She got up to go to the bathroom and after brushing her teeth, she decided to check up on her wife and see what she had been up too.

Lexa was standing by the newly assembled baby crib with a screwdriver in her hand and Clarke approached her from behind, placing her arms around her waist as she pressed her belly on Lexa's back.

\- Hello, my sexy handywoman... - she whispered near her ear in a raspy voice.

\- Mmm... I love the way your voice sounds when you've just woken up... - Lexa left the screwdriver on the shelf and turn around to face Clarke. - Hi... - she said as she gave her a peck on the lips.

\- The crib looks great, baby... - Clarke said as she looked over Lexa's shoulder.

\- Sorry for finishing it without you... - Lexa looked at her with sad puppy eyes.

\- Not at all... - Clarke smiled. - I'm sorry I had to take a nap in the middle of it... I just got so tired all of the sudden...

\- No problem, it's totally normal... - Lexa pressed her lips on hers. - Do you feel rested now?

\- Oh yes... it was a good nap - Clarke replied.

\- Good... because... I was thinking... maybe we could... check if the diaper changing table dresser is strong enough... - she said as she moved her eyebrows playfully. - You know... for security reasons... - she winked at Clarke who couldn't help but chuckle at her wife's silliness.

\- Well, I mean... if it's for security reasons... then who am I to object, right? - she played along as she let herself be kissed by Lexa, who led her to the diaper changing dresser by the wall and lifted her up, helping her sit comfortably on top of it.

Clarke's lips parted, receiving Lexa's warm tongue inside her mouth, muffling the moan that left her throat as her whole body reacted instantly to the brunette's proximity. She thought it was amazing how after all that time they had been together, she still felt insatiable when it came to Lexa and it seemed that the latter was exactly the same, especially in the last couple of months when Clarke's pregnancy belly had started showing, which her wife claimed to find extremely attractive.

Lexa stood between Clarke's legs and slowly lifted the white, vintage, knee-length nightgown up her thighs as she pressed her lips on the blonde's neck. Clarke slightly lifted her bottom off the dresser, allowing Lexa to pull the nightgown up her sides and over her head, tossing it on the ground. Her eyes widened when she had Clarke's naked breasts in front of her, eager to feel them in her mouth, which she didn't hesitate to do, placing her hands on the blonde's hips.

Clarke entwined her fingers in her wife's chestnut locks as she tilted her head back, leaning on the cold wall. Lexa grabbed her breasts, alternating between softly biting and licking her nipples until she was ready to descend, leaving kisses all over Clarke's belly. By the time she got to the inner side of her thighs, the blonde's arousal was at its highest, releasing a loud moan as Lexa grabbed her by the hips, pulling her to the edge of the dresser. Clarke lifted her bottom again, facilitating the removal of her panties and the brunette didn't wait to bury her head between Clarke's thighs and started exploring her folds with her tongue. 

She grabbed Clarke's legs and put them over her shoulders as she penetrated her with her tongue, moaning when her wife's wetness covered her tongue, enjoying her sweet taste in her mouth.

\- Oh, fuck... Lexa... - Clarke said, panting and tightening the grip on her wife's hair, pulling her closer.

Lexa continued with the same action for a little longer, until she was sure that Clarke was very close to reaching her climax and then she moved up, applying firm pressure with her tongue on her clitoris, knowing that it was exactly what her wife needed.

In a matter of seconds, Clarke's body started to shake as she moaned her release, holding tight to Lexa, who patiently waited for the blonde to come out from the post-orgasmic bliss.

They walked over to the bedroom, where Clarke took off Lexa's clothes and climbed on top of her on the bed.

\- Hmm... I keep forgetting I can't go down on you like this now... - Clarke laughed. - I'm afraid you're gonna have to climb on top of me instead... on my face... - she said with a smirk on her lips, raising an eyebrow.

\- Don't pretend like it's not your favourite sex position... - they both laughed as they switched positions and Lexa placed her wet sex over Clarke's mouth.

A massive wave of arousal roamed through her body, from head to toes and stopping in her lower abdomen as Clarke expertly moved her tongue around her wet folds, paying special attention to Lexa's bulged clitoris, until an explosive orgasm took over her, dripping inside Clarke's mouth.

\- That was quick... - Clarke commented as Lexa rolled over and lay on her back.

\- Couldn't help it... - Lexa chuckled. - You turn me on so much, babe...

\- Who would've thought that my belly would be such a turn on? - Clarke joked.

\- Mmm... I love it... - Lexa said as she turned to the side and placed her hand on Clarke's stomach.

\- I can't wait to see you pregnant too! - Clarke said excitedly.

\- Maybe you won't find me attractive then... - she said, sounding a bit insecure.

\- Lexa... - Clarke put her fingers under Lexa's chin and lifted her head up, finding her mesmerizing green eyes. - A reality in which I don't find you attractive simply doesn't exist... And when you'll be pregnant... I intend to make love to you every day... - they smiled at each other before their lips met in a soft kiss.

And two years later, Clarke kept her word when Lexa was carrying twins and she made love to her almost every night, except for the nights when their son slept in their bed, safe in the embrace of his mothers.

***** THE END *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! How did you like second part of the story? 😃
> 
> I must admit that I am going to miss our girls, but I already have a new Clexa story in my head and I hope I can start writing it soon ...
> 
> Hope to see you there too! 😉
> 
> And as always, your comments are welcome 🤗
> 
> S.
> 
> ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🖤

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original piece based on some of the characters from the TV show "The 100".
> 
> *** I do not own the rights to those characters' names that belong to the TV show "The 100" ***   
> I do however own the rights to this story, which is an ORIGINAL and it is NOT allowed to copy it or use it in any other way without my permission.


End file.
